Kui Sha
A secluded member of the Dragon Clan who lives in a small cave on Dragonhead Cliff. Though she looks like a child, she talks more like an elder. She's also one of the few dragons who broke the Curse and regained the True Dragon Power. She doesn't like to talk about herself and is indifferent to all the matters of the world. Only being around Niya seems to improve her mood. To seek a method of removing the Curse, she once participated in the war in the western lands. In order to protect the person she trusted the most, she transformed into a true dragon. However, she was betrayed by that human and went back to her hometown in frustration. From then on, she decided to "hate humans, especially kids," . But when he meets hard-working kids, she still \ncan' t stop himself from lending them a hand. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Coming Soon Attribute of Title * Title name: Dragon Rider * Title Attribute: Fill the hole in her heart. Increases attack of Dragon Clan characters in the party by 100% Story of Resonance The Reclusive Drake Tired of the infighting of the drakes for the succession of the Dragon Ancestor position, Kui Sha left Dragonhead Cliff and set off for the Western Mainland to find a way to lift the curse. The flourishing cities of the humans attracted her, so Kui Sha decided to live in a small kingdom for a short while. The Human & Drake Agreement The fire of war spread over to the kingdom where Kui Sha lived, causing the people to flee. Kui Sha was extremely interested in human warfare, she observed it from afar. She saw a young man in a ruin defending his city from the enemies. The sounds of battle woke Kui Sha up, a large group of soldiers brandishing weapons had charged into the city. The city was in total chaos as it was filled with the screams and cries of the citizens. The city guard fought back vigorously, but they had no hope of repelling a force so many times of their number. Following the sounds of fighting, she saw a small group of soldiers cornering a member of the city guard. Interested in human warfare, Kui Sha stood on the roof of the house watching this guard’s end. The surrounded guard had nowhere left to run, but he kept on fighting anyway. Kui Sha couldn’t bear to watch this young man die, so she went and defeated the soldiers, saving this young man. But after thanking her, he still wanted to drag his injured self over to the enemy and carry on fighting. Puzzled by this, Kui Sha asked him: "Hey kid, why do you want to get yourself killed? " The young man told Kui Sha: The enemies are slaughtering my citizens, as the prince it’s my duty to save them! " Kui Sha was really interested by this man’s explanation, so she proposed a deal with him. "I can help you reclaim your kingdom, but you have to give me half of this kingdom’s cities, what do you think? " The young man gazed at the drake and thought about it for a moment before rejecting Kui Sha’s deal. "I don’t care what happens to me, but I could never give the kingdom to someone else. That would just be bringing another danger to my people. " Kui Sha felt a little odd, humans were no different to ants for her, but this young man seemed to have a fire in his eyes. Kui Sha was really happy with this young man’s answer, she said that this was just a joke to test him. She could help him reclaim his kingdom, but if this young man was to be the king, he would have to help the drakes in their time of need. The young man thought about it for a while before agreeing to Kui Sha’s proposal. They then started on their plan to retake the kingdom. The Incomprehensible Twosome With Kui Sha’s help, this young man managed to gather many forces and retook the city that he was defending. Kuisha left the young man’s kingdom after seeing it prosper, leaving to visit another kingdom. After many years, Kui Sha returned to the kingdom of the young man but noticed that everything had changed. With Kui Sha’s help, the young man gathered his forces and began the fight to retake his kingdom. The war continued for a long time but after 3 years of fighting, the young man finally sieged the kingdom’s capital. In the final battle to retake the capital, the young man’s bravery in leading the charge inspired lots of people, but he was also surrounded by the enemy. To rescue the youth, Kui Sha activated the true dragon power within her and annihilated all the enemies, obtaining final victory. After retaking the kingdom, the young man succeeded his father’s throne and awarded property and titles to all his men. But Kui Sha just asked the young man for the privilege to come and go from this kingdom as she pleased, then she went to the suburb and settled in the mountains. After becoming the king, the young man started restoring his cities and took in refugees with nowhere else to go. In just 5 years, the kingdom was restored back to how it had been before the start of the war, it was even more prosperous than it had previously been. Seeing the young king grow up so quickly, Kui Sha felt gratified so she decided to continue her search for a clue to lift the curse in the surrounding kingdoms. The young man didn’t want her to leave, but Kui Sha had already made up her mind. Just as she was about to leave, the young man called to Kui Sha, saying: "Thank you for your selfless contribution to the kingdom, in reward I agree to give you a special privilege. If you use this special privilege, I will agree to anything that you ask of me. " Kui Sha nodded her head and thanked the young man before leaving the kingdom. Kui Sha’s journey was not very fruitful, after spending several years searching across a few different kingdoms she didn’t find anything that would help lift the curse. Kui Sha decided to return to the young man’s kingdom, she hoped to use his power to help her in her search. She saw many refugees being stopped by the guards from entering the city. Kui Sha was also stopped by the guards as she tried to enter to get an audience with the young king, but she still managed to make her way through. She met the young king once again in his regal palace, after so many years he was already middle-aged. Kui Sha spoke to the man on the throne: "It’s been a long time, you’re already fully grown up. " The man nodded at Kui Sha: "It’s been a long time, my esteemed drake lady. " Kui Sha wasn’t particularly bothered about how the man addressed her and just directly asked him: "There are loads of refugees being stopped from entering your city, if they don’t enter your city then they may not last until tomorrow. Do you know about this? " The man seemed like he was expecting Kui Sha to ask this question, he replied: "There are already too many people in this kingdom, if I keep allowing refugees to enter then this kingdom will fall into chaos. I’ll bring disaster to even more people. " Kui Sha asked the man: "Then you are just going to watch them die? " Seeing that the man wasn’t going to answer this question, Kui Sha walked directly up to him, wanting to speak to him face to face. A large group of soldiers carrying weapons instantly came rushing from all directions to stop Kui Sha from moving any closer. But the man on the throne waved his hand and the soldiers backed off. Kui Sha walked up to the throne, and asked the man in a loud voice: "Do you still remember why you took back this kingdom? You’ve forgotten why I helped you back then! " The man gazed at Kui Sha as he said: "Of course I haven’t forgotten, but I’m the king now, I choose to carry out the responsibility of the king. My esteemed drake lady, you won’t understand. " Kui Sha understood that the young man who’d fight to death for others was already lost forever. The man on the throne now was just a king who thought of people’s lives as numbers. Humans, are this sort of species after all. The disappointed Kui Sha used her special privilege to demand that the king would never tell anyone else anything about her again before leaving the kingdom for good. Kui Sha returned to Dragonhead Cliff, upon returning she was ordered by the Dragon Ancestor Tiamat to live out the rest of her days in a cave, never being allowed to leave. Every night, Kui Sha would always think of that time when that young man fought to retake his kingdom with her help. Category:Characters